Her
by montanajoy
Summary: "I wasn't telling you that to brag about myself." Beca pauses, "I guess I mentioned my masters to show how ridiculous I am. I have gone to the extent of my mental capacity and learned everything I could about the universe. Yet, I have still not figured out how to get the one thing that I cannot reach. Her."
1. Chapter 1

**It's two in the morning as I type this and I am trash. Sorry for the many typos, I just couldn't sleep.**

Chloe Beale sits down on her seven year old, beat up, fold out couch with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a cold bottle of beer in the other. She gets herself situated and reaches for the remote, determined to watch her favorite show before she heads to bed; not ready to begin her twelve hour shift at the hospital the next morning. The T.V. lights up and she immediately notices a familiar face on the screen. Chloe's mouth dries up like it does every time she sees her old friend on T.V. Beca Mitchell is looking back at her from the screen. She's sitting across from Ellen DeGeneres with her hands fidgeting on her lap. Ellen looks at Beca and asks in a casual tone, "Besides being an award winning DJ, what do you like to do in your free time?" Chloe perks up at this question waiting to hear the small Burnette's answer.

Beca looks down at her hands and back up at Ellen before answering, thinking over the question a little too hard. "I like to learn about space, the stars, all of the things that are out of my reach." Chloe swells with pride with the knowledge that Beca still hasn't changed from high school. She remembers back to the first day of their junior year, the day that they met.

 _It was second period and Chloe ran into her math class right before the bell rang. She looked around the classroom and saw only one desk available in the back of the room next to a small brunette girl decked out in plaid. Chloe made her way to her desk and pulled out her math book and a notebook that had a galaxy design on the front of it. Halfway through the class Chloe heard a voice to her right. She glanced up from her notetaking and saw a smirk adorning the face of the small alt girl. Chloe raised her eyebrows at the girl and said, "Pardon?"_

 _The brunette's smirk grew a little bigger from the redhead's reaction. She replied, "I said that the only thing missing from the front of your notebook is a unicorn farting a rainbow." Chloe laughed a little too loud at the joke and received a rather dirty look from her math teacher but she didn't really care._

 _Chloe smiled at the girl in plaid and explained her colorful notebook. "I really like space. I want to learn all about the universe and how it functions. Every time I think about the vastness of space and how I'm basically a spec of dirt compared to the size of the universe it really shrinks the size of my problems and makes me feel a little bit better." Chloe opened her star speckled notebook and showed the girl the contents. The lined paper was filled with notes about space and equations that the brunette scoffed at. Chloe gave the girl a smirk of her own and said, "My name is Chloe by the way."_

 _The brunette smiled and responded, "Beca."_

 _From that day on Chloe and Beca became fast friends and bonded over their curiosity of space and music. Each day Beca came to school with more knowledge about space and enjoyed sharing her findings with her new redheaded friend._

Chloe shakes out of her memory and focuses on the T.V once more. Ellen is giving Beca a surprised look and says, "I never really took you for a space nerd." The audience laughs and so does Beca. When the crowd quiets down Ellen continues, "What made you interested in space?"

Beca's face grows distant as she begins to speak, "I actually had no interest in space for a very long time. It never seemed that interesting to me. It was my junior year in high school when my fascination grew, not really with space but with her." Chloe's eyes grow wide as she sits there with her mouth dangling open, chewed popcorn on display.

Beca seems to think that her answer is good enough and decides to stay quiet after her sentence but Ellen is having none of that. "Well who is she? And you still haven't really answered the question." The crowd mumbles in agreement,

The brunette takes a breath and continues, "Technically, I did. She was the reason for my growing knowledge of space. One day I strike up a conversation with her in math class and the next thing I know I'm going home and researching the universe. The only reason I could come up with for my odd student-like behavior was that she claimed she liked space. And whatever she liked, I was going to like to. I wanted to find reasons to keep talking to her every day. As the months went on my interest in her grew and so did my own fascination with outer space. When we graduated from high school she went on to college I came here to Las Angeles. When our daily conversations turned into weekly, then monthly, I decided to delve more in astronomy. The more I missed her the more I learned about the universe to feel closer to her. After eight years of not seeing her I now have my masters in astronomy." Beca paused and the audience erupts in cheers. Beca laughs and continues her story, "I wasn't telling you that to brag about myself." Beca pauses, "I guess I mentioned my masters to show how ridiculous I am. I have gone to the extent of my mental capacity and learned everything I could about the universe. Yet, I have still not figured out how to get the one thing that I cannot reach. Her."

Ellen's emotions are displayed on her face and she asks, "Who is she?"

Beca gives a small sad smile and looks directly into the camera, through the television, and into the redhead's soul as she says, "Chloe."

 **A/N: So this is originally a oneshot but if I get some feedback saying you'd like a multi fic I am willing to do so lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe chugs her beer and turns off Ellen. She can't comprehend what just happened, she feels far too overwhelmed. The redhead makes her way to her bedroom deciding she would figure this out some other day.

Beca walks into her apartment that she shares with her best friend, Jesse. He's sitting on the couch eating a box of sugary candy that will surely give him cavities, and watching one of the latest movies that he deems worthy of his attention. He looks up from the T.V and gives the smaller brunette a toothy grin. He pauses the movie and aligns his body to face her. "Dude you finally admitted your fillings for Chloe! That's so awesome. Although, when I said that you should figure out a way to reach her I wasn't suggesting going on national television and confessing your fillings. That was like the most dramatic reveal ever though, I totally approve."

Beca heads to the fridge to grab a beer and precedes to plop on the couch. With a sigh she begins to speak, "I actually didn't really intend to say any of that. After Ellen asked what I liked to do in my free time I just kind of word vomited. I couldn't keep it in. I knew that Chloe used to love watching the show and I guess I was hoping that she still does." Beca opens her bottle and chugs at its contents.

Jesse thinks over Beca's words, knowing how much she hates to share her feelings he realizes how much this must really mean to her if she's willing to share this much with him. He pulls out his phone and googles Chloe's name. When he finds her hospital contact number he hands the phone to Beca, "Save this number to your phone and call it tomorrow." Beca shoves the phone back into Jesse's hands. Jesse gives an aggravated sigh and says, "Beca Mitchel, I am not leaving this up to chance. You are going to call Chloe tomorrow and ask to meet up. Even if she did watch the show how is she going to get a hold of you? You're world famous, there's going to be so many "Chloe's" who call your number that your secretary is going to have to ignore all of them. I'm not joking Bec, either you call her tomorrow or I will." Beca's eyes widen, she takes the phone and saves the number to her contacts.

"There you dipshit, now let me drink my beer in peace." Beca says while handing the phone back to her best friend. He gives a smug smile and goes back to watching his move. Beca curls up and falls fast asleep.

Chloe's alarm goes off at five in the morning. She hits the buzzing assailant until it goes silent. The redhead has always been a morning person. However, she doesn't consider it morning until she sees sunlight, this leaves her a couple more hours to be cranky without question. She grunts and crawls out of her bed and makes a beeline to her coffee maker. The redhead gives a silent thank you to whoever invented coffee when she hears the heavenly liquid start to brew. Chloe takes a quick shower and gets ready for her twelve hour shift at Saint Mary's Hospital. At 5:40 she is out the door with a coffee in her hand.

Chloe is on her lunch when the memories of last night finally hit her. The overwhelming emotions smash into her like a brick wall and Chloe has to run to the bathroom. By the time she gets to privacy she has tears running down her face ruining her mascara. Chloe grips the bathroom sink, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. _Why did she do it on national television? Why not just call me? I haven't even changed my phone number. Did she even try to get a hold of me or is she needing the publicity that this will bring._ Chloe's thoughts are running a mile a minute. She is angry, angry that Beca decided to drop this bomb on her know, years after they lost touch. Years that she used to finally get over the small brunette, or she thought she was over her. The feelings that were spilling out of Chloe painted a different picture. She composed herself, wiped off her ruined make up and went back to the cafeteria to finish her meal.

Ten hours into Chloe's shift she gets call on her business phone from an unknown number. She swipes to answer it and says, "Dr. Chloe Beale, how can I help you?"

"Chloe?" is the sound from the other end, "I wasn't expecting you to answer, maybe like an assistant or something. I was just going to leave you a message."

Chloe furrows her eyebrows, "Well you got the Dr. herself, so what can I do for you?"

The melodic voice from the other end replies, "Umm, this is Beca, Beca Mitchell from Bardon High School?" Chloe can't help but smile at the still very awkward girl that she fell in love with so long ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry I think you might have the wrong number." Chloe is holding in a laugh waiting for Beca's reply.

"Shit I'm sorry! I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Beca squeaks out into the phone. She hears a loud laughter coming from the other side.

"You dummy! You have the right number and the right Chloe." Chloe laughs out. She hears a sigh coming from Beca.

"Why would you do that to me? Do you know how hard it was for me to call! I've been starting at this number all day, I have it memorized." Beca confesses.

"I thought it was the least I owed you after what you did last night Beca." Chloe's voice turns serious, "If that's how you've felt all these years why didn't you ever contact me? Or reply to my calls and texts?" There's a pause on the phone and Chloe thinks she might have been disconnected.

Finally Beca's voice comes through, "I don't really think I should explain this over the phone. Where do you live? Is there any way I can see you?"

Chloe's heart races at the idea of seeing the brunette after all these years. "I actually moved to L.A a few years ago because of a job offer."

Beca's voice comes out high, "Really? Well are you free tonight then? I think the sooner I explain to you the better."

Chloe thinks about the offer and realizes that she needs this closure herself. "Yeah I get off at five. I can probably squeeze you in." Beca chuckles.

"Do you know the restaurant called The Blue Palm Tree?" Beca asks. Chloe nods her head but realizes that Beca can't see her action.

"That's the one by the beach right? With a big neon blue palm tree sign?"

Beca replies, "Yeah that's the one. Would you like to meet me there at seven?"

"I'll see you then Beca."

"See ya, Chloe." Beca hangs up the phone before Chloe gets a chance to say anything else. The redhead buri


End file.
